Fiebre
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: ¡Leonardo Hamato, bájate de ahí inmediatamente!...Hay cosas que son incontrolables...Como Leo con fiebre por ejemplo


Hola! Ok, esta idea se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y me decidí a escribirla. Espero les guste, trate de que fuera coherente xD, ya me dirán que opinan

* * *

-"¡Leonardo Hamato, bájate de ahí inmediatamente!"

Raphael no lo demostraba, pero estaba mucho mas asustado que enojado en ese mismo momento. Leonardo, el intrépido y valeroso líder, el "sin miedo", su amado hermano mayor y Splinter junior, estaba colgando del barandal de la escalera, cual niño de cinco años, y le dedicaba una embriagante y extraña sonrisa junto a esos ojos azules cristalinos, llenos de sueño.

-"¿¡Es que quieres matarte!? ¡Que te bajes o iré yo por ti!"

¿Cuándo había comenzado el show? ¿En qué momento? ¿Y porque carajos nadie le había avisado?

Donatello le dedico una mueca de disgusto en cuanto lo oyó gritar, había pasado todo el sagrado día, corriendo como un desquiciado, tratando de que su hermano mayor no terminara por quebrarse una pierna, pero resultaba que el juego favorito del de azul era colgar cabeza abajo sobre la baranda, con solo los pies como salvamento ante una caída inminente, que sabia podía terminar en un completo y total desastre. Raphael y Mike habían salido toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, y él solo, solo, solito, tuvo que encargarse del dichoso problema, ya que como siempre Splinter no se encontraba en casa. El que debería estar gritando era él y no Rapha. Dejarle Leo enfermo a él solo, ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

Vale, que Leo estaba enfermo, no era el apocalipsis, la tierra no había dejado de girar, nadie los estaba atacando, y Splinter no se había muerto ni nada parecido.

¿Pero alguien sabía que sucedía con el gallardo líder, cuando su temperatura cruzaba los 39º grados?

-"¡LEO!"

Don no era una madre histérica, Rapha jamás actuaria como una madre, y Mike definitivamente no tenía ni una pinta de madre. Pero el grito que se les escapo a los tres delato no solo su lado más maternal, si no el más trastornado.

Leo quien felizmente colgaba de la baranda, cansado de su posición, se había soltado para estirar los músculos; mientras caía al primero piso, pensó en decirle a Mike que prendiera la calefacción, de alguna manera el viento se había metido en la casa y comenzaba a hacer frio. Con un rápido movimiento, los tres chicos hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió.

Saltar.

Leo cayó entre mullidos brazos y ni se dio por enterado de lo que acababa de pasar; casi al instante se durmió. Rapha apenas y podía contener el corazón dentro de su cuerpo del susto, Don semi desfallecido se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano, al ver que el de rojo tenía en sus brazos a Leo. Era el milésimo susto de ese día, uno más y tendría que reanimarse a sí mismo.

-"¿Don…? ¿Pero qué paso?"-

El de bandana morada estaba cansado, quería descansar y soñar con dulces Leonardos durmientes, pero obligado por su lado moral y por la mirada perturbada de Mike y Raphael se obligo a empezar a contar lo que había pasado.

Había sido un día normal, como era domingo y el entrenamiento se dejaba de lado, Raphael y Mike habían decidido irse con Casey, para ver las luchas y hablar de algunas cosas. Don sintiendo el ambiente ideal para uno de sus proyectos, se interno en el laboratorio desde muy temprano, como a Leo le tocaba cocinar no se preocupo de nada más que de él hasta las 11:30 de la mañana. Luego de estar bastante tiempo perdido en su galaxia de cables y tuercas, decidió ir a ver cómo le iba a Leo con la comida, ya que como un reloj, su hermano servía a las doce en punto, sin discusiones y sin nada que alegar. Pero en cuanto salió del laboratorio se dio cuenta de que ese día no sería tan normal ni pacifico como se lo esperaba.

Para empezar, Leo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no estaba en su cuarto, ni en la cocina ni en el dojo, ni en ninguna parte de la casa, o por lo menos eso creía él. Cuando ya estaba por llamarlo para preguntarle el porqué del abandono escucho un ruido sordo proveniente de la pieza de Mike. Impulsado por la curiosidad, entro a buscar al causante de tanto alboroto, encontrándose con una escena inesperada.

Leo estaba sentado en el suelo, tapado hasta la cabeza con sus mantas y las que había logrado sacar de la cama de Mike, con las mejillas rojas y con una evidente capa de mucosidad en su nariz. Sus ojos azules, se posaron enseguida en su persona con la misma curiosidad que él, y antes de poder preguntar qué sucedía Leo levanto ambos brazos en su dirección y le dijo la única frase coherente que le escucho ese día

-"Donny…..tengo fio…"

Si los polos de derretían no sería por el calentamiento global. Esa única y pequeña frase dicha con tanta melosidad, ternura y gangosidad, derritieron hasta las compresas más duras que había en el refrigerador. Leo se veía, como lo diría Rapha "Jodidamente" adorable. Don hubiera corrido por una cámara, pero en ese instante su hermano necesitaba su ayuda, así que con toda la calma posible se acerco a su hermano y le toco la frente.

Fiebre, Leo tenía fiebre.

Donatello no fue consiste de que su propia temperatura disminuyo al percatarse de eso. Si no mal recordaba, la última vez que Leo había tenido fiebre, su propio sensei había tenido tiritones por casi una semana, por no decir que ninguno podía escuchar ningún sonido fuerte, ya que enseguida pensaban que Leo estaba cometiendo algún atentado contra su vida y sin pensar dejaban todo tirado para cerciorarse de su bienestar. De la manera más aterradora, la familia había descubierto que cuando Leo tenía fiebre, podían encomendar su alma a Dios o a Lucifer, porque nada ni nadie detendría al guerrero de azul.

Guardando la calma, el genio correspondió el abrazo que le pedía el mayor, y con toda la paciencia del mundo le explico que lo llevaría a su cuarto donde lo arroparía para que pudiera dormir. Pero al parecer lo que menos quería hacer el de azul era eso.

-"¡Do quiedo idme a dodmid, te vas a id y me vas a dejad solo!"

El de morado suspiro. Leo era el más maduro de los tres, el más serio y al mismo tiempo el más tranquilo, pero cuando tenía fiebre….digamos que todo se iba al demonio. Un niño de tres años se comportaba mejor.

Luego de casi hacerle una película con sus explicaciones, el de azul se convenció de que Don no lo dejaría solo, así que tomando la mano de su hermano se había dejado encaminar hasta la habitación, se dejo arropar y a los segundos había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Un poco más tranquilo, Donny se había dirigido a su propio cuarto, tenía que administrarle algunas medicinas a su hermano y hacerle algo blando para comer, en medio de ese proceso llamo a sus otros dos hermanos y a Casey; como no le contestaron supuso que no podría contar con ellos. De vuelta a su tarea de revisar los medicamentos un grito desgarrador partió la casa.

-"¡DONNY EDES UN MENTIDOSO!"

Ok, que no era ningún santo y quizá nunca podría serlo, pero en cuanto escucho ese grito dicho con tanto dolor supuso que estaba en un lio. Leo, incomodo por su condición, se había despertado y al no ver a su hermano grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus ojitos azules amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

Don con toda la paciencia que logro juntar intento calmarlo, intento mentirle explicándole que solo se había ido por un momento para ir al baño y que eso no contaba como una "traición", como lo estaba describiendo, y que si se despertaba era porque estaba "Malito", pero que pronto estaría bien. Pero Leo no solo se negó a aceptar la excusa, si no que rechazo cada intento de Donatello para que tomara sus medicamentos. Ni avioncito, ni trencito, ni nada. "Lo prometiste", decía dolido el líder mientras lo miraba."Lo prometiste y me mentiste".

Luego de eso, se había desatado el séptimo infierno. Leo no había querido comer ni con sobornos, se había negado a dormir, y cada vez que Don le decía algo, él le mostraba la lengua como su mejor y más fantástico insulto. Y la temperatura había seguido subiendo, al punto en que cuando vio a su hermano cabeza abajo, colgando del segundo piso, con la cara roja y esa sonrisa de locos, supo que ya había perdido en su totalidad, a su racional y templado hermano.

De esa manera había pasado su preciado domingo, tratando de atrapar a Leo, o de por lo menos intentar meterlo en la cama, pero todo había sido inútil. En términos generales, apenas y creía que el de ropas azules estuviera durmiendo tan angelicalmente entre los brazos de su hermano de rojo. Leo era un ángel cuando estaba dentro de sí, pero con su maldita fiebre, era otro el gallo que cantaba.

Raphael y Mike se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa. No mucha, pero si algo. Dejarle a Leo enfermo a uno solo, era casi un castigo, bien sabían que cuando el mayor se sentía mal, dejaba de ser el mismo, y termina en transformarse en un pequeño niño de 5 años, solo que enorme y con una fuerza incontenible. Cada uno recordaba con lucidez, la última vez que el de añil se había enfermado. Un escalofrió era lo menos que podían sentir al recordar.

-"Don, quizá debas irte a dormir, Mike y yo nos aremos cargo ahora"

El de anaranjado no tuvo tiempo de reclamar ante las palabras del de rojo, con una mirada supo que el más rudo le arrancaría la cabeza si se quejaba. Donatello por su parte obedeció sin chistar, tenía que hacerlo o de otra manera corría el riesgo de que cambiaran de opinión. Raphael cargando a Leo, subió al segundo piso, lo arropo y se quedo mirándolo unos segundos. El color verde brillante que siempre tenía su hermano, había sido sustituido por uno mucho más opaco y sucio, totalmente impropio del de azul, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, mientras respiraba por la boca, única vía por donde aun podía hallar oxigeno.

Con cuidado de no emitir ningún ruido se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaría una toalla y mucha agua helada si quería bajar la temperatura de su hermano. En otra ocasión se hubiera quejado, pero siendo sincero, ahora no tenía ni ganas. Por alguna razón, cuando Leo se enfermaba, el ánimo general se disipaba como el polvo en el viento.

Mike viendo que no podía hacer mucho, comenzó a ordenar el comedor y la cocina, donde se notaba los signos de Don por atrapar a un escurridizo Leonardo. Enfermo hasta la medula, Leo seguía siendo el más rápido de los cuatro. Con cierto miedo y escalofríos recordó la primera vez que habían tenido que correr detrás de él, tratando de evitar que se hiciera daño. En un descuido, el increíble líder se les había escapado, y Leo en su delirio había intentado saltar de un tejado a otro, como siempre lo hacía a la hora del patrullaje, que se callera o resbalara era obvio y hasta cierto punto irremediable. La caída de su hermano fue en cámara lenta, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando él mismo se había movido. Leonardo había terminado colgando de una pierna de su Nunchaku, Donatello lo había alcanzado a tomar de su cinturón, y Rapha había conseguido tomar a Don de un pie, mientras que con su otra mano se agarraba del techo del edificio.

Leo aseguro que la ciudad se veía muy linda de cabeza. El y Donny tuvieron que detener a Rapha antes de que se lanzara sobre su "indefenso" y enfermo hermano mayor. Después de todo el susto, seguía sin resultarle tan cómico la escena donde los cuatro colgaban de un edificio. Volviendo a sus quehaceres siguió recogiendo las sillas del comedor.

Rapha regresando con su hermano mayor se sentó en el suelo, puso la toalla sobre un recipiente con agua que traía con él, le quito el exceso y lo puso enseguida sobre la frente ardiente de Leo. Lo que nunca espero fue que los ojos azules de su hermano se abrieran de pronto al sentir la humedad de la toalla.

-"¡DO quiedo! ¡do quiedo!"

Sin fijarse, el de añil se quito la toalla y la lanzo al rincón más alejado de la habitación. El frio y el calor no se llevan, que se llevaran seria antinatural.

-"¡Esta hedada!"

Claro que esta Helada. Pensó Rapha mientras escuchaba como su propia sangre comenzaba a hervir. No llevaba más de una hora en casa y Leo estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia y sus nervios. Paciencia y nervios que se habían ido al infinito y más allá cuando lo vio soltarse de la baranda y caer como una piedra al primer piso. Pero como el de añil seguía en su galaxia alterna no le importo mandar manotazos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando alcanzo el pocillo con agua, Raphael se vio mojado de pies a cabeza.

-"¡Por un demonio Leo! "

Leo era un ser racional, sereno, amable, y no tan sensible según él, pero estaba el maldito detalle, lo que hacía que todo se fuera al infierno. Leo estaba enfermo. Leo tenía fiebre. Y Raphael solo necesito ver ese par de ojos vidriosos para saber que había metido la pata. Pero hasta el fondo.

-"Leo…por lo que más quieras no llores…"

Leo enfermo. Leo con fiebre. Leo llorando. No podría con todo eso al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente no. Donatello lo mataría si escuchaba llorar a Leo, lo amenazaría con su Bo. y lo tendría contra el suelo antes de poder dar una explicación decente, Mike de seguro se lanzaría sobre él sin contemplaciones, por no agregar que todo el show mas el llanto, provocarían que Leo se agitara aun mas y que por lo tanto, su temperatura subiera.

Conejitos, dulces y lindos conejitos, campo verde, sol radiante…. ¿pero en que carajos estaba pensando? Ninjas para patearles el trasero, Casey y el viendo las luchas, un par de cervezas, conciertos de rock, su amado saco….si eso sonaba más a él. Serenándose a sí mismo, volvió a enfocar su vista en Leonardo. El de ropas azules lo miro con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas de gripe. Rapha con solo verlo se sintió el ser más miserable que tocaba el planeta. Cada vez que el o alguno de los chicos se enfermaba, Leo se desvivía en cuidados, aun mas que de costumbre claro está. Su temperamento le hacía difícil las cosas, un simple remojo y ya estaba enviando todo a volar. Si su hermano hubiera estado un poco mas consiente lo hubiera entendido, de alguna manera eso lo consoló un poco.

-"Leo…tranquilo, no estoy enojado…no llores"

Leo se paso la manga del pijama por la nariz, y luego se tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza, desde ahí su voz salió casi inentendible, Raphael tuvo que pegar su cara contra las colchas para poder oírle.

-"Ahoda tu también te idás y me dejadas solo"

El más rudo jamás entendió porque Leo repetía lo mismo como un papagayo cada vez que se enfermaba. Leo demandaba la atención absoluta de por lo menos uno de ellos cada vez que caía enfermo, no comía ni dormía si no le aseguraban que estaría acompañado, y se ponía especial mente cariñoso, pedía abrazos a cada momento, y lo llamaba Raphita.

¡Y Leo no era así!

No le molestaba recibir abrazos ni darlos, pero no pedía uno cada 30 segundos, ese era Mike, no Leo. Y menos aun lo llamaría a grito pelado "Raphita" desde el segundo piso, conociendo sus drásticos cambios de humor. ¿Pero entonces….? ¿Cómo es que un simple aumento de Temperatura cambiaba tanto al fuerte y valeroso Líder?

Raphael se armo de paciencia hasta los huesos, Leo estaba enfermo y no era su culpa transformarse en un infante cada vez que le daba gripe, así que con cuidado desenvolvió a Leo de su fortaleza de sabanas y frazadas, cuando al fin volvió a encontrar su cara, volvió a explicarle lo que Donny en la mañana. Que no lo dejaría solo y que todo lo que quería era que durmiera un poco. Leo con su expresión triste se dio vuelta a la pared, sin responderle. Al rato se había quedado dormido otra vez.

El gruñón aprovechando su inconsciencia recogió todo lo que Leo había votado, le ordeno lo mejor que pudo la cama y echándole un rápido vistazo salió en busca de medicamentos o lo que fuese que ayudase al de añil. Cuando regreso con un vaso y varias pastillas, lo que menos pensó fue que se encontraría al mayor despierto, sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo entristecido. Esta vez, no hubo reclamos ni peticiones, tomándose sus pastillas volvió a acostarse mirando hacia la pared.

El segundo al mando levanto una ceja con total desconcierto. Hace tan solo 5 minutos su hermano estaba gritando y reclamando, y ahora se quedaba tranquilo y no emitía palabra. Sin notarlo una gruesa capa de preocupaciones cubrió su rostro, pero sin saber que más hacer, se encamino fuera de la habitación.

Mike subió a verlo y se desmoralizo al verlo tan débil. Realmente Leo no era él cuando estaba a gripado. Ganándose a su lado, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y se quedo ahí por varias horas, cuidando que no fuera a levantarse, tapándolo con cuidado cada vez que se movía, chequeando su temperatura. Miguel Ángel de alguna manera entendía a Leo cuando estaba enfermo, en su caso, cuando se enfermaba, Leonardo no se despegaba de su lado, le contaba historias y trataba de llevarle lo que más le gustaba para comer, y sin importar cuantas cosas tuviera que hacer, dejaba todo por estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera para verlo dormir.

Tanto él como Donny habían intentado encontrar una respuesta a la demanda de cariño, o al comportamiento infantil de Leo. Pero se habían quedado en ascuas cada vez que buscaban una hipótesis, por no decir que entre ellos mismos discutían por tener la razón. Donny siempre le decía que era porque al estar enfermo, Leo alteraba su realidad debido a alucinaciones que podría sufrir por culpa de la fiebre. El pensaba otra cosa. Si Leo pedía cariño era porque lo quería y ya, y estando enfermo, no existía la barrera del líder, no tenia porque frenarse, así que simplemente actuaba como se sentía, la fiebre no era un alterador, si no un inhibidor de responsabilidades. Si Leo tenia temperatura, olvidaba que era el líder y el hermano mayor, no tenia que existir una excusa para pedir un abrazo, no tenía porque haber una explicación si es que quería compañía. Leo con fiebre era Leo y ya, sin seriedad, sin peso, sin reglas. Pensando en esto y más, Miguel se reclino hasta apoyarse en la cama de Leo, y sin notarlo, comenzó a bostezar.

Raphael más tarde encontró al par dormido en la habitación. Despertando a Mike con su particular suavidad, le ordeno irse a dormir, a lo que el de anaranjado arrastrando los pies se encamino a su cuarto, no sin antes susurrar un buenas noches a sus dos hermanos.

El de rojo revisando la temperatura de Leo por una última vez se fue a dormir también. La fiebre estaba menguando y las medicinas hacían su efecto, un par de días de reposo absoluto y Leo volvería a ser el de siempre. Quitándose los protectores y la bandana rápidamente, se acostó. Su mullida hamaca lo recibió con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia se pregunto cómo es que Leo había enfermado. Hacía días que se encontraba algo raro, pero nunca pensó que su salud empeoraría tanto de un día para otro, girándose una última vez se durmió, otro día haría las preguntas.

Cansado por el largo día, se sumergió en un sueño sin sueños, pero al rato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Un ruido, un minúsculo ruido. Suponiendo de quien se trataba, se bajo a regañadientes de la cama y dando pasos largos abrió la puerta con la rabia saliendo a borbotes de su cuerpo.

Leonardo. Quien más que podría ser.

Un pequeño bulto azul fue lo primero que vio al llegar al pasillo. Un bulto que apenas podía caminar y que con solo dar un paso se tambaleaba. Raphael conto hasta un millón en un segundo. Maldijo su suerte, el resfrió de Leo, a Splinter por no estar en casa, a los demás por irse a dormir, y por si las moscas, también maldijo a Casey.

-"Cálmate…cálmate…es tu hermano….no puedes matarlo…por Dios bendito cálmate"

Respirando tan hondo como pudo volvió a tranquilizarse, pero en cuanto estaba por acercarse a preguntarle de la manera más civilizada que le saliera, que carajos hacia fuera de la cama, Leonardo entro a la habitación de Mike. Invadido por la curiosidad se asomo con cuidado por la puerta abierta, la cara se le fue al suelo con lo que vio.

Leonardo con su paso tambaleante, y afirmando la manta que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies, se había acercado a Mike, le había quitado la revista que tenia apretujada entre sus manos, y la había dejado con cuidado en el velador, para luego arroparlo y plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente, junto con un "Buenas noches" silencioso.

Rapha quien no podía entender como su hermano enfermo y casi alucinando seguía haciendo sus rondas, se oculto en la oscuridad para ver qué era lo que hacía a continuación. Una parte de él no se sorprendió cuando noto que se dirigía a la pieza de Don. El genio, dormido, no noto cuando le quitaron la bandana con delicadeza, y lo acomodaban para que pudiera dormir mejor. Leo con suavidad única y maternal, lo arropo bien y luego de darle su beso de las buenas noches susurro con voz cansada y triste un "Do siento Donny, damedto habedte modestado", antes de alejarse con su tambaleo personal. Raphael solo tuvo que contar hasta tres para saber quien seguía en la lista.

Dándose la vuelta corrió hasta su habitación y acostándose en la cama en vez de hacerlo en la hamaca, espero. Poniendo atención escucho los pasos cortos de Leo, oyó claramente cuando este abrió la puerta y se encamino hasta la hamaca, noto enseguida su desconcierto al no encontrarlo ahí, percibió como se relajaba al ubicarlo en la cama. Raphael tuvo que contenerse de no abrir los ojos al oír como se acercaba hasta él, cuando al fin lo tuvo al lado, ejecuto su movimiento.

Sacando con velocidad una de sus manos tomo el brazo extendido de Leo, y con un mínimo esfuerzo lo arrastro dentro de la cama. Leo, quien no se esperaba nada, no pudo reaccionar ante la rápida acción de su segundo al mando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba acostado y aprisionado por los brazos del de rojo. Rapha sonrió triunfante, Leo no objeto ni reclamo nada. Sintiéndose tranquilo y con el agradable calor de su compañero, bostezo larga y placenteramente, acomodándose le hablo a su hermano antes de que el sueño lo venciera

-"Daphita…. ¿estás edojado?"

El de rojo sonrió de lado cuando Leo llamo con la voz rasposa y la nariz congestionada. Increíblemente el "Raphita", no sonaba tan mal con se tono de voz.

-"No intrépido, no estoy enojado, ahora duérmete"

Leo ignorando la petición del otro volvió a hacer una pregunta

-"¿Do me vas a dejad solo ahoda?"

El segundo al mando miro hacia abajo al oír la pregunta. Los ojos lagañosos y cansados de Leo le miraban expectantes, sin poder resistirse, le contesta con otra pregunta, cruzando los dedos y esperando que la fiebre ayude a sacar la verdad de los propios labios del culpable del crucigrama

-"Leo…. ¿Por qué crees que te vamos a dejar solo?"

El de ropas azules se toma un segundo para contestar. Bosteza, se limpia la nariz y vuelve a mirarlo.

-"Podque todos siempde están ocupados, y dudca quieden estad conmigo, no quiedo estad solo cuando me siedto mal….no me gudta…..no me gudta estad sodo"

Raphael siente una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza. Ahora entiende todo. Suspirando se recuerda las veces en que todos salían y Leo se quedaba solo en la guarida, o todas la veces que cada uno haciendo sus asuntos dejaban casi botado al mayor de los cuatro. Es su culpa y lo acepta. Luego de unos segundos toma la decisión de no decirle a nadie sobre las palabras de Leo. Era obvio que si el líder hubiera estado cuerdo, jamás le hubiera contado algo como eso. Pero queriendo dejar claro un par de cosas vuelve a hablarle a su hermano.

-"Leo, nadie va a dejarte solo, somos una familia ¿vale?, si quieres algo solo pídelo"

Leonardo le rebate enseguida, sin una gota de culpa o recato. Maravillas de la fiebre, supuso el segundo.

-"Hoy Don me dejo sodo…tu tadbien….y me gitaste"

Ok, ese era un golpe bajo pero cierto. Raph intenta excusarse pero luego de un rato, nada inteligente llega a su cansada cabeza. Leo levantando una de sus manos la pone sobra la cabeza del más rudo.

-"Esta bien Daphita, do es tu cudpa…"

Rapha no puede evitar reírse bajito. Siempre preocupado de ellos, siempre consolador, no importando la situación o su propio estado.

Leonardo al no escuchar nada mas, volvió a acomodarse mientras Raphael instintivamente lo dejaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro. El "Pequeño" de añil dio un último suspiro hablado antes de dormirse

-"Te quiedo Daphita…"

Raphael notando como la respiración de su hermano mayor se serenaba, se permitió responderle mientras lo tapaba bien con su mano libre.

-"Yo también te quiero Intrépido…"

Cerrando los ojos, se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

Al día siguiente Mike tomo una de las mejores fotos de su vida, y después tuvo que correr por ella de un enfurecido Raphael y aunque el segundo al mando nunca volvió a mencionar el tema, Leo recuerda vagamente la voz de su hermano y lo poco o nada que hablaron.

Leonardo no sabe muy bien que izo o que paso, y tampoco quiere preguntar.

En su defensa, el tenia fiebre, y no hay más de que hablar.

* * *

OK xD, es una locura mía este Fic, algo cursi quizá pero quería hacerlo, ojala les haya entretenido, espero sus comentarios! Sayonara


End file.
